One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to stream processing.
In conventional data analysis, queries are applied against static data. Stream processing, in general, refers to a data processing technique in which changing data, referred to as a data stream or stream, can be evaluated. A data stream can be evaluated by applying largely static queries to the changing data stream, though the queries can be modified or updated over time. In some cases, the data stream that is queried can change rapidly. For example, a data stream that is to be evaluated can be viewed as a constant flow of information such as real time or near real time information. The nodes that implement stream processing can operate upon the data stream as opposed to operating upon static data that may be stored within a database or other data storage system.